


Красная строка судьбы

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Mini, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: История об одной клятве, двух влюбленных и нескольких жизнях, проведенных врозь.





	Красная строка судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ написан на конкурс "Без границ".

Все хотят быть Солнцем, чтобы освещать чью-то жизнь.  
Но почему бы не быть Луной, чтобы светить в самые темные времена?

– Что это за задание такое, тупое? – возмущался Джеймс. – «Шаблоны и клише в любовной переписке»? Серьезно? Это разве актуальная тема вообще? Да и кому такое интересно? Престарелым любительницам любовных романов? – он посмотрел на свою преподавательницу, мисс Лорелин, престарелой она вроде не выглядела, но могла запросто обидеться на его последнюю фразу. – Простите, – добавил он на всякий случай, не зная за что больше извиняется: интонации, выбор эпитетов или прогулянные занятия.  
– С примерами, мистер Гаррет, – строго сказала мисс Лорелин. – Так что придется вам пообщаться с этими престарелыми любительницами любовных романов. Ну, или хотя бы поискать более достоверные источники, чем Интернет и смс-переписки сверстников. И, пожалуйста, постарайтесь, чтобы во время вашего доклада не заснули не только члены жюри, но и ваши однокурсники. Начните хотя бы с 1700 года.  
– Что-о? Триста лет любовной переписки? Да триста лет оно мне надо! – снова вскипел Джеймс. – Погодите… Доклад?! Я буду читать это с трибуны?  
– Разумеется, – кивнула мисс Лорелин, – на нашем ежегодном литературном семинаре.  
– Это где собирается весь поток, стипендиаты и все те ботаны, которые хотят получить гранты? – Джеймс уже знал ответ, но все равно задал вопрос.  
– Именно, – снова кивнула преподавательница. – И ваш доклад откроет семинар. Я рассчитываю на вас, Джеймс. Если вам понадобится помощь или консультация, не стесняйтесь попросить о ней. Мои контакты у вас есть.  
Мисс Лорелин, все это время идущая по широкой галерее между корпусами, оставила его ошарашенного посреди дороги и направилась дальше.  
– Подождите! – позвал он. – Стойте!  
– Что такое? Вы не умеете пользоваться Гуглом? Или вам подсказать, где находится библиотека? – конечно, в ее голосе было достаточно яда и скепсиса, но Джеймс был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы как-то на это реагировать.  
– Мисс Лорелин, а может, мы решим наше небольшое недоразумение как-то иначе? – взмолился он.  
– Что именно вы называете недоразумением? Ваши прогулы или то, что я вас наконец поймала?  
Казалось, она вот-вот скрестит руки на груди и вперится в него своим острым взглядом.  
– Я готов отработать свои прогулы и компенсировать ваше время, – затараторил Джеймс, на самом деле слабо представляя, как выполнить свое обещание.  
– Охотно верю. Именно это вы и сделаете, подготовив доклад к семинару. У вас меньше двух недель, советую начать уже сегодня.  
– Нет, пожалуйста, нет. У меня проблемы с публичными выступлениями. Давайте я подготовлю реферат? Напишу эссе? Два эссе? – он откровенно торговался, нарушая то единственное правило, которое установила его преподавательница еще на первом занятии – никаких поблажек. Никому.  
– Вот и поборете свой страх, дерзайте! – неожиданно задорно сказала мисс Лорелин.  
– Вы не понимаете, меня тошнит, я обильно потею и падаю в обмороки! – он врал. Ничего такого с ним не происходило, он просто заикался и краснел, но это было гораздо, гораздо хуже того, что он успел наплести.  
– Послушайте, Гаррет, я уже пошла вам навстречу, не сообщив о вашем поведении. Предложила вариант, позволяющий не только закрыть долги по моему предмету, но и на самом деле извиниться – действиями, а не пустыми словами – передо мной. И что я слышу? Так вы проявляете уважение к преподавателю? – она чеканила каждое слово, и как будто нависала над ним все больше. Или это Джеймс сжимался до размера консервной банки, которую вот-вот пнут подальше.  
– Ладно, я понял, вы и так много для меня сделали, мисс Лорелин. Простите за недостойное поведение. Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы выполнить это задание наилучшим образом.  
– Так бы сразу, – вздохнула преподавательница. – Через два дня жду план вашего доклада на утверждение. И не вздумайте снова пропасть, – она пригрозила ему пальцем, повернулась на каблуках и направилась по своим делам.  
– Ну, попал…

~ * ~  
– Вот это ты попал, – Эл, хлопнул Джеймса по плечу и широко улыбнулся.  
– Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, – огрызнулся Джеймс.  
– Эй, парень, это не я выписал тебе наказание за прогулы, в которые ты, кстати, не позвал меня с собой, – обида в его голосе была напускной, но на душе все равно стало гадко. – Лучший друг называется.  
– Да ладно, ничем особенным я не занимался, – вообще-то он просто спал, потому что все лекции мисс Лорелин стояли первыми в расписании.  
– Так я и поверил, – шало ухмыльнулся Эл. – Колись, кто она, Джей?  
– Кто «она»? – Эл разумеется вытащит из него ответ, но дразнить его было забавно.  
– Та, из-за которой ты не спал по ночам, конечно же. Признавайся, кто на этот раз? Спортсменка или выбрал кого поумнее?  
– Холодно. Это вообще не девушка.  
– Чува-ак, – протянул Эл и отодвинулся от него на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
– Ой, вот только не надо. Будто ты уже не догадался, что у меня новая игрушка, – хихикнул Джеймс и достал из сумки диск. – Моя прелес-с-сть, – он сгорбился и прижал к груди пластиковый прямоугольник.  
– Врешь! – воскликнул Эл и потянул руки к диску. – Не может быть! Она же только в продаже появилась.  
– Очень даже может, я же ее под предзаказу покупал. Получил на той неделе, бился пока не прошел все уровни.  
– То есть я могу взять? – глаза Эла наполнились сумасшедшим блеском.  
– Бери, но с возвратом, – предупредил Джеймс.  
– Конечно-конечно, – друг оглаживал упаковку и рассматривал скрины игры. В общем, был уже потерян, примерно на ту же неделю, что и сам Джеймс, пока проходил задание за заданием.

– Друга я временно лишился, доклад отхватил, одно хорошо – Интернет работает, – вздохнул Джей, уже сидя в своей комнате в общежитии и открывая окно браузера, и тут же прикусил язык. Надпись на экране гласила, что интернет соединение отсутствует.  
– Дже-е-ей, – позвал его сосед, благо стены были тонкие, почти картонные, – у тебя работает…  
– Нет! – он не дал договорить, зная, о чем тот спросит.

– Вот лажа, – Джеймс толкнул клавиатуру, сложил руки на груди и насупился. Он, конечно, мог воспользоваться сотовым, но лимит был почти исчерпан и его лучше поберечь для особенно экстренных случаев, например, поиска ответов на скучных лекциях. Раз вариант с быстрым поиском временно был недоступен, оставалась только библиотека: если сети нет и там, то точно найдется какая-то занудная книга про любовную переписку какого-то полководца, или короля, или, на худой конец, литературного деятеля. Кому как не писателям писать любовные письма?

На самом деле, Джей в тайне надеялся, что кто-то уже проводил подобное исследование и все, что ему остается это впихнуть немного своих мыслей в чужие, замаскировать яркими примерами и вуаля – доклад готов. По крайней мере в школе это прокатывало. Конечно, сейчас он учился в престижном колледже и в его планы не входило быть пойманным за плагиат, но хотя бы небольшая подсказка, наводка в каком направлении двигаться ему бы не помешала. Он совершенно не представлял с чего начинать этот ужасный доклад.  
Джеймс не был редким гостем в библиотеке, правда, чаще всего он прятался здесь за дальними стеллажами с очередной девчонкой. Милая и понимающая миссис Феррис, здешний библиотекарь, явно симпатизировала ему, потакая таким нарушениям дисциплины. Если задуматься, Джей был баловнем судьбы, ему довольно многое сходило с рук. Жаль только, что миг осознания этого факта тут же сменялся придумыванием очередного способа приятно провести время. И учеба еще ни разу не входила в подобные планы.  
– Любовная переписка, говорите? – миссис Феррис задумалась и тут же повела пальцем по каталогу с предметным указателем. Библиотека давно обзавелась электронной версией, но она никак не могла расстаться с привычным бумажным вариантом. – Есть несколько новых изданий, они появились после того скабрезного фильма о четырех распутных подружках. Но вам нужно что-то не такое современное?  
– Все, что найдется по теме, – Джей мило улыбался и очень старался не чихнуть: резкий цветочный аромат духов библиотекаря буквально ввинчивался в нос, рискуя поселиться там навсегда. – Год издания не так важен, как действующие лица, упомянутые в сборнике или произведении.  
Да, Джеймс умел говорить «как положено», когда это требовалось, что совершенно не ему мешало переходить на привычный сленг в общении с друзьями. Другое дело, что переключался на формальную лексику он не так быстро. Это стоило ему пары конфузов на лекциях, когда ему задавали вопрос прямо посреди спора с Элом или кем-то из его компании.  
– Хорошо, ожидайте, – кивнула мисс Феррис и исчезла в недрах хранилища.  
На самом деле она могла бы просто отправить его искать нужные книги, указав только направление, но то ли его улыбка была столь обворожительной, то ли она опасалась, что Джей попросту потеряется, – словом, за книгами она отправилась сама.

Мисс Феррис действительно принесла несколько изданий в новеньких обложках, две толстые книги «постарше», как определил для себя Джеймс, и какую-то папку.  
– Вот здесь, – указала она как раз на картонный сегрегатор, – вы найдете вырезки из газет и вестников разных лет. Некоторые юноши писали открытые письма своим возлюбленным. Правда, на этом их смелость заканчивалась, большинство излияний анонимны.  
– Огромное спасибо, мисс Феррис. Я ваш должник!  
– Вы читатель в библиотеке, а это моя работа, – невозмутимо ответила та. – Читательский билет, пожалуйста.  
Прислонив пластиковый прямоугольник к ненавистному сканеру, библиотекарь открыла формуляр Джеймса и тем же нехитрым способом внесла в него все выдаваемые книги. Впрочем, расписаться на внутренних формулярах она все равно его заставила. Почему-то это правило все еще не отменили.

Вместе с грудой литературы, блокнотом и телефоном, Джей просидел в библиотеке до закрытия. Никак нельзя было допустить, чтобы мисс Лорелин о нем доложила. Декан сказал довольно четко: один пролет и полетит он сам, вон из колледжа. А это значит, придется вернуться в трейлерный городок к матери и отчиму. Нет-нет, ни за что. Ему и так слишком посчастливилось выиграть ту олимпиаду, чтобы теперь так бездарно потратить свой шанс на нормальное будущее. Нормальное, в смысле не в той закусочной, где он сейчас подрабатывал официантом, а на хорошей работе, с претенциозной должностью и карьерным ростом.  
Вгрызаясь в письма влюбленных парочек разных столетий, Джеймс не переставал удивляться: как сильно все-таки поменялся язык за эти годы. Конечно, он сравнивал их признания с тем, что писали его сверстники в имейлах и мессенджерах и только фыркал, насколько все стало проще!  
Правда, он бы с удовольствием посмотрел на лицо Мэрв, если бы она вдруг получила от него что-то вроде: «Свет очей моих, солнцеликая Мэрвин, твое сияние освещает мою жизнь. Стоит мне увидеть тебя вдалеке, как сердце замирает, а глаза слепнут – я не вижу никого кроме тебя». И потом бы обязательно приписал: «Мы у Ларри, давай к нам».  
Джеймс подозревал, что все это можно найти в сети, для чтения онлайн или отсканированное и готовое для скачивания на каком-нибудь пиратском сайте. Но интернет ему был недоступен, а потому приходилось делать пометки и фотографировать на телефон особенно важные места. Ну, те, что он считал важным, чтобы потом показать мисс Лорелин. В тайне он надеялся, что, увидев какую сложную кропотливую работу он провел, она сжалится и отменит свое наказание публичным выступлением. Ничем иным, кроме как наказанием, это быть не могло, и только поэтому он еще мог надеяться на ее милосердие. В самые темные моменты он допускал мысль, что это может пойти ему на пользу, и она на самом деле предлагает ему нечто интересное, но тут же гнал эту вспышку здравомыслия. Джеймс не привык, чтобы преподаватели заботились о своих учениках. Это же нонсенс!

Через два дня Джеймс явился к мисс Лорелин на консультацию. Он распечатал все фотографии, выделил маркером особенно интересные, на его взгляд, места, и, разумеется, сделал план доклада. Точнее просто записал три строки, в которых указал исторические периоды изучаемой им переписки. Не привыкнув столько времени тратить на одно задание, Джей полагал, что этого будет более, чем достаточно, чтобы впечатлить преподавательницу и получить от нее поблажку.  
– Да, мистер Гаррет, я подразумевала, что нам предстоит проделать серьезную работу, но что все будет настолько плачевно… – вздохнула профессор Лорелин, рассматривая его труды.  
– То есть? – хлопнул ресницами Джей. – В смысле?  
– В прямом. Вы неплохо начали, но я рассчитывала, что за неделю вы напишете черновой вариант и еще неделя у вас останется на то, чтобы подготовить чистовой и отрепетировать его чтение для выступления. Обычно, студенты делают презентацию к докладу, в которую помещают фото, цитаты, иногда музыкальные отрывки. Вы, конечно, могли бы взять себе помощника, – она подняла взгляд на Джеймса и, видимо прочитав что-то на его лице, добавила: – но вы правы, вряд ли кто-то согласится делать это за большое спасибо.  
– Мисс Лорелин, – признавать поражение так и не попытавшись, Джей просто не мог, – возможно, вы пересмотрите свое решение на счет этого выступления? Я обязательно подготовлю доклад. Вы же видите, я уже начал.  
Голос звучал отвратительно, эти нотки мольбы и жалости к себе вызывали отторжение у самого Джея, как же это все воспринимала сама мисс Лорелин?  
– Джеймс, – вздохнула она, – вы наверняка думаете, что это кара небесная, а то и все десять казней египетских, но на самом деле подготовка доклада – обычное занятие для студентов. Равно как и серьезная проработка материала, глубокие исследования и поиски. Мне странно, что вы ждете от меня поблажек или даже поощрений лишь за то, что вы провели один вечер в библиотеке и полчаса в копировальном центре.  
– Но трибуна!  
Он практически ныл. Это было ужасно, невероятно унизительно. Но чтобы не быть осмеянным, он был готов на любое унижение. В конце концов, здесь была только она, мисс Лорелин, а там будет весь поток и приглашенные гости!  
– Вас не съест.  
И вот это уже прозвучало как приговор. Точнее вступительная часть к нему.  
– Ваш план, оставляет желать лучшего, но у меня есть немного времени, и я помогу вам. К концу недели вы сдадите мне готовые тезисы и тогда можно приступать непосредственно к написанию доклада.  
А вот и приговор, и обжалованию он не подлежит.  
– Джеймс, вы слышите меня?  
Он все никак не мог уложить в голове мысль, что докладу быть и более того, быть уже через десять дней!  
– Да, конечно. Спасибо, – сказал он на автомате, слабо понимая за что именно благодарит.  
– Не переживайте вы так. У вас все получится, я уверена, – Джей перевел взгляд от листов с цитатами на мисс Лорелин и впервые заметил какие яркие у нее, оказывается, синие глаза. – Вы очень способный молодой человек, Джеймс. Вам нужен толчок, чтобы вы тоже в этом убедились. Считайте, что я делаю вам одолжение.  
Внутренний голос скептично хмыкнул, а вслух он ответил:  
– Разумеется, мисс Лорелин. Спасибо.  
– Давайте сразу по вашим наметкам пройдемся, а потом с планом поработаем, думаю, вам станет намного проще. Вот эти цитаты, где вы выделяете долгие приветствия и прощания, лучше вынести во вступительную часть. Не нужно указывать все цитаты, иначе ваши слушатели заснут уже на второй, но вот проанализировать их и выбрать основное будет весьма полезным. Выберите одну, но самую яркую…  
Профессор Лорелин действительно хорошо вела лекции, умело переходила от одной темы к другой, и в целом была весьма интересна. Напрасно Джеймс пропускал ее занятия, не пришлось бы теперь корпеть над докладом. Но несмотря на всю познавательность беседы, он так и не смог запомнить и половины ее пояснений.  
Напоследок она дала ему небольшой лист бумаги с еще одной цитатой. «Это вам подсказка, мистер Гаррет», – сказала она. На нем аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком было выведено несколько строк в форме диалога:  
_ – Ты – свет, на который я иду во тьме, ты – Солнце моей жизни, ты – все, о чем я могу мечтать. Все сны – о тебе, все мысли – о тебе, все мое существо тянется и рвется к тебе одной.  
– Я бы хотела быть Луной, чтобы освещать твою жизнь и в темные времена._

Джей всматривался в написанное, сидя на кровати в своей комнате в общежитии. Странное чувство рождалось внутри всякий раз, когда он читал эти слова: как-будто он забыл что-то важное, а теперь пришла пора вспомнить, но он никак не может.  
– Чушь какая-то, – сказал он в итоге, бросил лист на папку со своими распечатками и упал на подушку. – Как это может мне помочь, если тут ни автора, ни даже года?  
На столе пискнул пришедшим сообщением мобильный. Наверняка Эл звал куда-то погулять, или спрашивал совета по прохождению игры, или просто какая-то рассылка. Бросив взгляд на снова пискнувший гаджет, Джей раздраженно отвернулся к стенке, но телефон не давал покоя. Схватив сотовый, он уже собирался отключить его, но случайно разблокировал и уперся взглядом не в сообщения, а в строку поисковика.  
– Ладно, кто ищет, тот найдет. Скорее всего я просто уже где-то это видел, – заверил он себя и вбил запрос.

На следующую консультацию Джей шел едва не в припрыжку. Тот запрос вывел его на сайт, а потом на другой, и на другой, и, похоже он нащупал что-то по-настоящему стоящее и интересное. С таким точно можно было выступать с трибуны. Конечно, далеко не все было доступно в сети и ему снова пришлось идти в библиотеку за книгами. Мисс Феррис удивилась списку запрошенных им изданий, но покорно выдала все, что было в наличии. Некоторые источники еще предстояло найти, но Джей почему-то был уверен, что мисс Лорелин поможет и в этом. Дала же она ему такую подсказку!  
Вообще, за ту неполную неделю, что он занимался докладом, он успел переоценить свои способности, по-новому взглянуть на профессоров колледжа, задать себе главный вопрос: «Зачем я все это делаю?», который относился не только к письменной работе. Скорее даже не к работе совсем. Ответа пока не было, как и времени на его поиски.  
– Мисс Лорелин! – воскликнул он, едва не вбежав в аудиторию, где его ждала преподавательница. – Во-первых, большое спасибо за ту подсказку. Во-вторых, кажется, я нашел кое-что странное и потому весьма интересное.  
– Добрый день, Джеймс, – улыбнулась в ответ Мисс Лорелин. – Садитесь и рассказывайте.  
– Это лучше показать, – уверенно сказал он и достал свою папку с докладом, ставшую пухлой со времени их последней встречи. – Слова в вашей записке показались мне знакомыми, и я решил поискать их в Интернете. Да-да, я знаю, но это первое, что приходит в голову современному студенту. Так вот! Оказалось, что подобные фразы встречаются несколько раз за интересующий нас период. То есть упоминание Солнца, Луны и прочих небесных светил – это вообще не новость, конечно, но вот именно в таких формулировках!  
Джей был возбужден и взбудоражен. Он так и не выяснил почему фразы кажутся ему такими знакомыми, но исследование захватило его, он вдруг вспомнил, что было самым прекрасным в учебе в колледже – не только шанс сбежать от родителей, но возможность узнать что-то новое, уникальное, или даже открыть нечто подобное. Только ему казалось, что это случится когда-нибудь потом, со временем, но странная находка убедила его, что для открытия не нужно ждать седин, достаточно задать правильный вопрос уже сейчас.  
Он достал несколько распечаток и показал мисс Лорелин, внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией. Листы были немного замусоленные, потому что у себя в комнате он успел повесить их на пробковую доску и несколько раз снимал, чтобы перечитать и сравнить с найденным. На них был его пометки, выделения маркером, стрелки и восклицательные знаки. Сейчас, сидя перед преподавательницей, у него мелькнула мысль, что можно было бы распечатать новые листы с цитатами, но на ее губах играла легкая улыбка, и степень потрепанности бумаг больше не имела никакого значения.  
– Да, мистер Гаррет, вы нашли кое-что увлекательное. Что намерены делать дальше?  
– Доклад! – уверенно заявил он.  
– Только сейчас на это решились? – усмехнулась она, но в этой усмешке не было ни капли издевки или иронии. Скорее, удивление и легкое снисхождение.  
– Только сейчас нашел, за что можно зацепиться и выступить достойно.  
– Хорошо. Материал действительно стоящий. Мы еще поработаем над его подачей, но сразу нужно решить с планом, ты выполнил мои рекомендации?  
Вообще-то о плане он забыл. Погрузившись в исследование и поиски сходств, он как-то выпустил из внимания, что нужно заняться и другими заданиями по докладу. Сидеть теперь с виноватым лицом было глупо, но и придумать вразумительного объяснения он не мог, поэтому сказал правду.  
– Это ничего, Джеймс, – мягко ответила мисс Лорелин. – У тебя есть остов, давай его нарастим. Идея представить твое исследование, хронологически расположив все с 1711 года и до наших дней, довольно хороша, но так поступают все. Почему бы тебе не попробовать наоборот?  
– То есть?  
– То есть начать с конца: расскажи о современных переписках, во что трансформировались письма, а потом постепенно отматывай время назад, будто пленку.  
– Флешбеками?  
– Можно сказать и так, – улыбнулась мисс Лорелин. – Погрузи их на дно истории и там и оставь, так больше шансов, что твой доклад запомнится глубиной исследования, а не шуточками о любовных смс.  
– М, наверное, можно попробовать. Но вообще-то, раз я выступаю первым, мой доклад все равно запомнится. Статистические исследования показывают, что запоминается больше всего первое и последнее выступление на семинаре, даже если в середине были более яркие ораторы. Особенности запоминания или как-то так  
Мисс Лорелин неожиданно хохотнула, потом рассмеялась, прикрыв рот кончиками пальцев, и в итоге все равно спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
– Простите, Джеймс, – пыталась сказать она сквозь смех. – Только что из аудитории вышел студент, выступающий как раз в середине. Он готовит масштабную презентацию со слайдами и даже какими-то визуальными эффектами, я не очень хорошо поняла какими именно. Когда я спросила его о причине таких стараний, он привел мне ровно тоже исследование, на которое ссылаетесь вы. Но дело в том, что вы оба ошибаетесь. Так называемый эффект края работает для каждого выступающего, а не всего семинара в целом. То есть ваше выступление вряд ли запомнят полностью, потому что оно было первым. Но из сказанного вами совершенно точно запомнят первые и последние слова. Поэтому так важно проработать не только середину вашего доклада, но также вступление и заключение. И вот почему я предлагаю вам закончить старинной перепиской, а не современной.  
– Хорошо, я понял, – Джеймс свел брови, – но обойдемся без слайдов. Я не успею и не хочу тратить на это время. У меня доклад, а не бенефис.  
– Очень мудрое решение, мистер Гаррет, – кивнула мисс Лорелин и потянулась за блокнотом. Им предстояло записать важные тезисы и составить структуру доклада.

Оставшуюся неделю они совсем не виделись. Джеймс написал черновик, отправил его мисс Лорелин на проверку и получил обратно документ, полный правок и приписок. И будь они хоть сколько-нибудь ядовитыми, он бы плюнул на все и сдался. Но в каждом замечании была и похвала, и это примирило его с необходимостью править текст снова и снова. И снова. И снова. Где-то на восьмом варианте он готов был взвыть и полезть на стену, или вломиться к мисс Лорелин на лекцию с криками: «Что с вами не так?». Но то ли вариант был особенно удачным, то ли преподавательница почувствовала его настроение, но в ответ он получил короткое письмо с рекомендациями и доклад с минимумом правок.  
До выступления оставалось два дня.

~ * ~  
Клер собиралась на работу, привычно исполняя утренний ритуал. И хотя ночью она практически не спала, как это обычно бывало перед важными событиями, окружающим это знать было вовсе не обязательно, поэтому она аккуратно добавила еще один слой маскирующего средства под глаза, и на всякий случай закапала их каплями. Перед семинаром нужно было поговорить с выступающими, еще раз проверить все по плану и настроить Джеймса. Он, наверняка волновался больше остальных.  
Было так странно смотреть на него, такого юного и пытливого, угадывая, каким острым станет его ум к тридцати, и сколько энтузиазма сохранится к тому же возрасту. И при этом замечать свои первый седые волоски и морщинки вокруг глаз. Их разделяла пропасть. Опять.  
– Клер, ты ведь уже готова, правда? – прозвучал из кухни голос ее сонной подруги, Брины. – Могу я вылить себе остатки кофе, или ты планируешь выпить еще одну сиротскую кружку?  
– Пей, – благостно согласилась Клер.  
– Он так и не понял ничего, да? – внезапно спросила Брина.  
– Нет, дорогая, он не в курсе.  
– Почему ты не скажешь ему? Думаешь, он испугается и сбежит?  
– Я не уверена на сто процентов, но, думаю, это все работает совсем не так. Ранее, всякий раз, когда кто-то кого-то находил и намеренно «пробуждал» память, случалось непоправимое. Так что, я пришла к выводу, что судьба сама решит, когда придет наше время.  
– Пф, – фыркнула Брина.  
– К тому же, сейчас мы снова в неравном положении.  
– Но он вырастет и перестанет быть твоим студентом, если ты об этом, – едко напомнила ей подруга.  
– И не перестанет быть младше меня почти на десяток лет.  
– Как-будто это когда-то мешало. Вот посмотри на Мадонну!  
– Я постоянно на нее смотрю, когда умываюсь и чищу зубы – ты повесила ее плакат в ванной.  
– Не понимаю, на что ты жалуешься. Благодаря моему вкусу и умению декорировать из ничего, твоя квартира из безликого чулана превратилась в оригинальный молодежный флэт.  
– Вот именно на это, дорогая, – улыбнулась Клер. Этот старый спор, который ни одна из них не стремилась выиграть, делал этот день самым обычным, а никаким не особенным. Подумаешь, семинар. Он бывает каждый год.

Джеймс действительно нервничал: он постоянно дергал ремень своих брюк и поправлял волосы, от чего те растрепались и теперь торчали словно иглы дикобраза. Он ходил из стороны в сторону за сценой и постоянно бубнил что-то под нос, сверяясь с листами в руках.  
– Если вы намерены выучить доклад наизусть, то этого от вас никто не ждет. Вы и так хорошо подготовились, прекратите себя изводить, – Клер улыбалась ему лучшей из своих милых улыбок.  
– Мисс Лорелин! – столько чувств отразилось на его мальчишеском лице: страх, радость, волнение. – Вы не представляете, как я нервничаю. Я уже раз триста пожалел, что взялся за эту трехсотлетнюю историю любви, блин.  
– Но дело уже сделано, неужели вы готовы сдаться сейчас? В шаге от финишной прямой?  
– Я не сдаюсь, я отступаю. Может, вы сами выступите? Ваших трудов здесь не меньше моих, если не больше.  
– Нет-нет, даже не думайте об этом. Это целиком и полностью ваше исследование. И у вас есть все необходимое для того, чтобы поделиться им со всеми присутствующими. Вы сможете, – уверенно сказала она, сжав его влажную ладонь в своей. – Верьте мне, если не верите себе. Джеймс, у вас все получится, – медленно добавила Клер, четко проговаривая каждое слово, стараясь вложить в них всю свою силу убеждения.  
– Я верю вам, – признался тот. – Но волнение никуда не девается.  
– Это хорошо, – кивнула она и, поймав вопросительный взгляд студента, пояснила: – Значит, вам не все равно.

Глядя на Джеймса за трибуной, Клер вспоминала, как впервые читала восточную легенду о красной нити судьбы. Ей было около четырнадцати, истории о красивой и вечной любви только-только стали находить отклик в ее сердце. Это было время абсолютной веры в силу добра, истинных чувств и, конечно, Любви, той самой, что пишется непременно с большой буквы. Как и любая девочка, она мечтала когда-нибудь найти свою половинку и соединиться с ней, пронести чувство сквозь годы.  
Но время шло, любовь не находилась, и сама история постепенно вытерлась из памяти, вытесненная другими переживаниями и желаниями. Пока на глаза не попалась абсолютно попсовая, прекрасная в своей простоте фраза: _«Все хотят быть Солнцем, чтобы освещать чью-то жизнь. Но почему бы не быть Луной, чтобы светить в самые темные времена?»._ Она была едва различима и частично перекрывалась новым граффити на стене около ее кампуса. Увидев ее единожды, он возвращалась к ней вновь и вновь, сначала – ходила к самой стене, а после, когда ее окончательно замазали новыми красками, – мысленно.  
Отчего-то казалось, что она сама имеет какое-то отношение к этой фразе, будто это она ее и написала на стене, а потом забыла. Но как можно забыть то, чего ты никогда не делала?  
Примерно в то же время она познакомилась с Бриной, одержимой идеей перерождения и перевоплощения душ. Это она впервые навела ее на мысль о своей собственной прошлой жизни. Хотя Клер не очень в это верила, но, поддавшись энтузиазму подруги, стала искать себя в прошлом. По теории Брины, все приходят в мир ровно столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы выполнить некую миссию, и если это не удалось с первой попытки, то обязательно будет вторая или даже сорок первая.  
– Зачем мне столько? – смеялась тогда Клер.  
– Откуда я знаю? – всерьез отвечала Брина. – Мы же еще не поняли, зачем ты воплотилась в этот раз.  
– А вдруг это мое первое рождение?  
– Тогда бы ты не волновалась из-за затертой фразы на стене.  
Клер так и не смогла ей признаться, что вернула надпись. Однажды ночью, в черном балахоне и баллончиком краски, она прокралась к тому месту и написала фразу вновь. Это было совсем иррационально и так на нее не похоже, но отчего-то казалось невообразимо важным.

Меж тем Джеймс постепенно переходил от вступления к самой соли своего доклада.  
– Обычно историческая ретроспектива помещает вас в определенный период времени, медленно возвращая к современности. Я же предлагаю вам вместе со мной совершить постепенное погружение в эпоху расцвета любовной переписки. Вы знаете, что современные признания помещаются на стены домов и асфальт, иногда снег или песок. Очень часто молодые люди обходятся короткими сообщениями в мессенджерах или социальных сетях. И речь не идет о каких-то изысках или сложных фразах. Как правило, это простые «Я тебя люблю» с набором смайликов или сердечек. Особенно креативные молодые люди, размещают на стенах своих возлюбленных картинки с цитатами. На стенах в соцсетях, разумеется.

Он так и не сделал презентацию со слайдами, но Клер и без того видела на большом белом экране «свою» стену.

– И тем не менее, сравнение с Луной, Солнцем, звездами и другими небесными светилами можно встретить даже сегодня.

Среди множества распечаток, сделанных Джеймсом для доклада, была и фотография с современной цитатой.

– К сожалению, мне не удалось выяснить автора, однако, подобные фразы встречаются на протяжении всего изучаемого мной периода. Так, в начале пятидесятых годов прошлого столетия, малоизвестный поэт Грэй Джонс писал: _«Солнце светит каждому, даже мне. Но только Луна освещает во тьме, Мой жизненный путь, мои передряги, И даже, когда я валяюсь в канаве»._ – По залу прокатилась волна смешков. – Да, с рифмой у него было не очень, видимо, поэтому он так и остался малоизвестным поэтом.

Клер помнила тот год, теперь, когда она помнила и свои прошлые воплощения. Это был пятьдесят третий и она опоздала. Когда она нашла Грея, он был уже мертв: богемная жизнь поэта-морфиниста не длится долго.

– Отсылку к светящей во тьме Луне, мы находим и за шестьдесят три года до этого, в письме некой Каролин Лоулин к Джареду Гранту: _ «Будь я Луной, я бы смогла добавить света в тот мрак, в котором вы живете сейчас, мой друг, но я всего лишь женщина. Как жаль, что жизнь распорядилась именно так»._ Примерно в тот же период в газете «Нью-Йорк Таймс» было напечатано открытое анонимное письмо, которое, я предполагаю, и было ответом Гранта:_ «Хвала небесам, что они свели нас когда-то под солнцем Неаполя. С тех самых пор, вы стали моим Солнцем, и я безмерно благодарен уже за этот свет»._

Это было практически на стыке веков, и в тот раз он нашел ее первым. Она так долго не могла поверить в то, что они родственные души, что они предназначены друг другу и эта связь длится уже не один десяток лет. Но даже вспомнив, она не решилась, что-то менять: они оба были женаты и разделены очередной пропастью социальных условностей. Не прошло и дня, чтобы она не пожалела о своем решении, но Первая мировая война поставила точку за нее: Джаред Грант погиб в сражении.

– Очевидно, еще одна случайная встреча, стала причиной следующей переписки между двумя молодыми людьми. В истории затерялись их имена, но не слова, которыми они выражали свои чувства. Эти письма были обнаружены в сундуке одного из затонувших кораблей, вода не пощадила чернила, но часть фраз все же удалось восстановить. Мужчина писал: _«Я готов бежать к тебе сквозь вьюги и бури, туманными путями и топкими болотами, преодолевая любые преграды. И лишь время способно притормозить меня. Но пока ты, мое Солнце, будешь освещать мне путь, я всегда найду тебя»._ Ответом были слова:_ «Тогда я буду и Луной, чтобы даже во тьме ты видел дорогу, соединяющую нас»._

Джеймс был прав, встреча действительно была случайной. На приеме в доме губернатора, дочь аристократов повстречала молодого солдата, записавшегося в иностранный легион. Кажется, тогда они оба поняли все практически одновременно. Но судьба, которой открыта мудрость бытия, не позволила им остаться вместе. Она угасла от лихорадки, так и не дождавшись следующего ответа.

– В старых газетах встречаются также открытые письма с упоминанием Луны и Солнца, на которые не удалось найти ответ. Очевидно, он так и не был получен. Автор писем задавался вопросом: _«Как прожить мне без тебя, если не светит мне ни Луна во тьме, ни Солнце в яркий день?»._

Клер предполагала, что воплощений было больше, чем она могла помнить, или когда-то им так и не удалось встретиться, и Джеймс нашел тому подтверждение, сам того не подозревая.

– Самое раннее упоминание небесных светил именно в таких формулировках датируется одна тысяча семьсот одиннадцатым годом. Генри Джеймсон, единственный сын Патрика Джеймсона, был влюблен в Клару Левеллин, дочь Уильяма Левеллина. Однако, жениться на его возлюбленной ему так и не позволили. Считается, что Джеймсоны были на грани банкротства и глава семьи заключил договор о браке с другой семьей с целью поправить финансовое положение. Очевидно, капитал Левеллинов он посчитал недостаточным для этого. Вынужденный покориться воле отца, Генри написал:  
_«Моя прекрасная синеокая Клара,_  
_Как же несправедлива судьба, как может она разлучать две половины целого? Как может делить то, чему должно быть единым? Я не могу противиться его воле, но мое сердце навсегда принадлежит тебе одной. Ты – свет, на который я иду во тьме, ты – Солнце моей жизни, ты – все, о чем я могу мечтать. Все сны – о тебе, все мысли – о тебе, все мое существо тянется и рвется к тебе одной._  
_Молю тебя: сохрани память обо мне и нашей любви, ведь даже через века, когда тела наши станут прахом, бессмертные души смогут воссоединиться, а наши чувства станут маяком, незримым указателем._  
_Знай, я обязательно найду тебя._  
_Искренне твой,_  
_Генри»._

__

Клер повторяла слова вслед за Джеймсом, ведь они врезались в память, проявились на тонкой материи Мироздания и стали их красными строками судьбы, связавшими души.

– Ответ Клары Левеллин был коротким и сдержанным:  
_«Мой милый Генри,_  
_Я бы хотела быть Луной, чтобы освещать твою жизнь и в темные времена. Надеюсь, у судьбы есть для нас и другое будущее, где мы будем вместе не только в бессмертии душ, но и в земных радостях._  
_Навсегда твоя,_  
_Клара»._

– Из исторических справочников и документов мне удалось выяснить, что Генри Джеймсон посвятил себя науке, много путешествовал и прожил достаточно долгую жизнь, оставив после себя дочь, которую назвали Клара. Его возлюбленная, мисс Левеллин, вышла замуж за Даррена Коллинса и переехала с ним в Ирландию, где и похоронена.

Клер закусила губу, чтобы сдержать слезы, и мягко улыбнулась, оглянувшемуся на нее Джеймсу. Он как раз закончил свой доклад и смущенно благодарил за аплодисменты. Клер тоже хлопала ему, радуясь его успеху.  
– Ты твердо решила ничего ему не говорить? – в ухо ввинтился шепот Брины.  
– Ага.  
– А зачем тогда все это затеяла?  
– Потому что не удержалась, – призналась Клер. – Я дала ему прямую подсказку, понимаешь? И этого оказалось недостаточно. То ли судьба распознала мое мошенничество и решила наказать, то ли наше время действительно еще не настало.  
– И ты вот так его отпустишь? – не унималась Брина.  
– Отпущу. Достаточно того, что его держит собственная клятва.

Пожимая руку все еще дрожащему Джеймсу, Клер широко улыбалась и хвалила его за старания. Он обещал больше не пропускать ее занятия, если они будут такими же увлекательными, как это исследование. Она предложила ему прийти на следующую лекцию и проверить.

Клер не лукавила, она была готова отпустить Джеймса снова. И снова. И еще раз. Столько раз, сколько потребуется. Ведь красная строка судьбы вернет его вновь, и непременно оставит с ней, когда придет время. Время их земных радостей.

**Конец.**


End file.
